Resolve
by King of the Fallen
Summary: What would happen if a voice spoke to Shinji and strengthened his resolve. Would he be able to change Rei enough for her to accept her feelings? Will he have the courage to admit his own to her. ShinjixRei. Rated for future lemons, language, and violence.
1. Arrival

**Resolve**

I don't own Evangelion, but if I did it would be like this story.

**Key**

"Yo" speaking

'Wow those are huge' thoughts

(Get your minds out of the gutter)

'Hey I know what you were thinking perverts' a character to be revealed next chapter speaking in Shinjis' head.

'_I was talking about the buildings in the geofront_' a character to be revealed next chapter separate thoughts.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: Arrival

............................................................................................................................................................................

A young boy of age 14 was standing by a green telephone booth with the receiver to his ear. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was a little tall for his age wearing a school uniform. All he got was a recorded message saying,

"We're sorry, there are no lines currently available please try again later" said the calm almost robotic voice.

"Where is she? She's already 30 minutes late" said the boy taking out a picture of a woman who looked to be about 24 years old. She wore red and yellow striped bikini top and extremely short shorts. She had purple hair that went midway down her back. Behind her was a new sky blue Renault Alpine A310 that looked like it had just been driven from the lot.

Suddenly he heard an explosion in the distance. He turned around and saw a giant black creature with a white mask like face and a crimson orb in its chest. It was 120 feet tall (40 meters for those of you who use metric).

"What the hell is that thing" he yelled as jets flew by shooting rockets at the monstrosity to no avail. Just as the shockwave from one of the bigger rockets dissipated a sky blue Renault pulled and an attractive woman steps out and asks,

"Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Yes and am I to assume you are Misato Katsuragi" asked the boy now named Shinji.

"Hurry up and get in" she said with a sense of urgency.

"Yes ma'am" was his only reply.

"So you're the infamous Shinji" said Misato.

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

After some time Shinji asks a question that has been bugging him for a long time.

"Why now?" was all he said.

"What Shinji" asked Misato?

"Why would my father call me now of all times" he specified.

'Does he really deserve a title like that' Shinji faintly heard in his head.

"Who said that" he asked startled.

"Here read this it should explain why your father called you, and I didn't hear anything" said Misato puzzled while handing Shinji a book labeled NERV.

'Great now I'm losing my mind' thought Shinji while not realizing that that voice was about to change his life for the better forever.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(45 minutes later NERV central HQ)

"Shouldn't we be at my father's office by now" asked Shinji who had a sneaking suspicion they were lost.

'And the golden cupid doll goes to the boy behind the lady with the purple hair' said the voice in Shinjis' head again.

"Where does that keep coming from" he mumbled under his breath so Misato wouldn't hear.

'Behind you' said the voice.

Shinji jumped and looked behind him.

'_Ha ha ha, I can't believe he actually fell for that. This kid is going to be a lot of fun to mess with_' thought the voice to itself.

"Shinji what's wrong" asked Misato concerned for the boy.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he responded in a quiet voice.

Just after they passed an elevator an attractive faux blond walked up to Misato and said…

"Major Katsuragi you're late, so late in fact that they sent me to find you. We cannot deal with this at this time we are short on time and personnel" she began to rant.

"Sorry Ritsuko I still don't have the layout of this place memorized yet" said Misato with a big sweat drop.

"So is he the one" Ritsuko asked while they walked to something Ritsuko wanted to show them.

"Yes, and he doesn't seem to be like his father, at least not in the unfriendly part, he's pretty reserved like him though" said Misato.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD" shouted Shinji startling both the women in front of him.

'_Where did that come from, I better see what this kid is really made of. Let's see, his father abandoned him when he was four, on his birthday too. His mother died not even a week before that, raised by a man that wanted nothing to do with him. Hmm nothing to indicate… Ah ha here we go retains immense hatred for his father, but because his spirit was broken when he was four he became shy and withdrawn. He has so much potential he just needs to strengthen his resolve, wow that idiot of a father of his really let a jewel go. A little polishing and this kid could turn into a real badass. Sounds like my cue to get into some mischief_' thought the voice as they entered a dark room.

"It's too dark to see anything" said Shinji.

Ritsuko turned on the lights, revealing a giant face. Shinjis' reaction was just what they thought it would be.

"GIANT ROBOT FACE" he yelled.

"No not a robot, this is an Evangelion. Man kinds last hope for the future, this is unit one" said Ritsuko.

"And this is part of my father's work" asked Shinji.

"Correct" said a voice above them.

"Father" Shinji spat.

"You are to pilot unit 1, and fight the bane of mankind the Angles" said Shinjis' father.

'_Time to start that mischief_' thought the voice.

"FUCK YOU, YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS 4, LEFT ME TO A MAN WHO DIDN'T GIVE A RATS ASS WETHER I LIVED OR DIED, AND NOW YOU CALL ME HERE ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE A USE FOR ME. I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT MANKIND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN IT GENDO" shouted Shinji surprising everyone with the sudden change in personality. He went from being a sweet quiet boy into this spiteful angry person. All at the sight of his father and some mental prodding from a mysterious voice.

"Fuyutsuki, wake Rei we need her to pilot again" said Gendo in a quiet voice.

Suddenly they heard the squeak of gurney wheels. As it came into view they saw four doctors pushing it and laying on it covered in bandages was a girl. She wore a white body suit that had the arms cut away for the bandages. Her left arm was in a cast and bandages covered half of her face. She had light blue hair and red eyes with pale alabaster skin. She looked to be about fourteen, but was more physically developed with at least c cups. In Shinjis' mind she was an alabaster skinned goddess. All he could think was…

'My bastard of a father is going to make this injured girl pilot that monstrosity. She can't even move without feeling pain.'

"Rei our only spare is useless we need you to pilot again" said Gendo without a hint of remorse.

"Yes sir" she replied in obvious pain but still with a voice that would make the angles of god jelous.

As she was getting up the ground started to shake and a beam fell from the ceiling and was about to land on both Rei and Shinji. Suddenly the arm of Eva unit 1 broke free from its' restraints to protect Shinji and Rei. The ground shaking had toppled Reis' gurney but Shinji caught her before she hit the ground. He whispered soothing words to her as he righted the gurney and placed her back on it. While he was doing that everyone else (with the exception of Gendo who was getting his heart rate back to normal from nearly being killed by the beam that was launched in his direction when unit 1 activated) was freaking out.

"Unit 1 activated" yelled Maya Ibuki.

"That's not possible" responded Ritsuko.

Meanwhile in Shinjis' mind…

'That bastard, how can he do this to someone whose injured'

'Speak your mind to him, he deserves to see all of your hatred'

'I can't, who knows how he would react or what he would do to me'

'He won't do anything, and do you know why'

'No'

'Because you are the only one who can do what needs to be done. He knows that if he sends her out she will die, are you just going to let him think he can get away with ruining some ones life and screwing with your head.'

"YOU KUSOYARO" yelled Shinji to his father stopping everyone instantly while he continued.

"YOU WOULD MAKE AN INJURED GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN MOVE PILOT THAT THING. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE CALLED HUMAN. THE ANGELS YOU WANT ME TO KILL PROBABLY HAVE MORE HUMANITY THAN YOU. WHAT MOTHER EVER SAW IN YOU WAS BEYOND ME" he finished striking a chord in Gendo.

'_he he, I love doing that_' thought the voice proud that his prodding got Shinji to grow a backbone if only temporarily.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW" shouted Gendo, shocking everyone. In all their time working with him no one **ever** made the commander raise his voice.

"I know plenty, and I will pilot that monstrosity" replied Shinji calmly.

"Good" said Gendo thinking he had won.

"Don't think you've won Gendo, the only reason I'm piloting is to protect her" Shinji said pointing to Rei.

"Let's get this over with. I want to kill this thing and then take a nice relaxing break" said Shinji.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's all for this chapter. Who is this mysterious voice that seems to give Shinji some backbone? How will it effect his life? Why is it there? Was it just me or did the voice seem a little random? And how the hell did Rei get such big breasts? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.

I hope you liked my fourth work. I only have 3 stories published because I deleted my first. I know when a story is a flop and this was an epic flop. Please review or flame whichever you like I really don't care.


	2. Battle and A New Home

**Resolve**

I don't own Evangelion, but if I did it would be like this story.

**Key**

"Yo" speaking

'Wow those are huge' thoughts

(Get your minds out of the gutter)

'Hey I know what you were thinking perverts' a character to be revealed in a later chapter speaking in Shinjis' head.

'_I was talking about the buildings in the geofront_' a character to be revealed in a later chapter separate thoughts.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: Battle and a New Home

............................................................................................................................................................................

"Shinji all we really need you to do is concentrate on walking" said Ritsuko.

"Oh I'll do more than that" mumbled Shinji under his breath.

'_I'll make sure of that claim_' thought the strange voice in Shinjis' head.

"Eva activated. Borderline achieved" said one of the bridge bunnies.

"What's his sync ratio" asked Ritsuko.

"Impossible it's at 62%" yelled the female bridge bunny.

"How can that be" yelled Ritsuko in response.

"It shouldn't be" responded the bridge bunny.

"Check it again Maya you must have made a mistake" ordered Ritsuko.

"You were right sempai I did make a mistake" responded Maya shocked.

"What is it really then" asked Ritsuko.

"It's at 85%" said Maya quietly.

"Forget the math for now, Eva launch" yelled Misato loving that part of her job.

As the lift shot Shinji up to face the angel he was still seething at his father.

'How can I be related to such a bastard, it makes me want to throw away my name' he thought.

'But why would you want to throw away your mothers name' asked the voice in his head again.

'What do you mean? Isn't Ikari my fathers name?' asked a confused Shinji.

'No it's your mothers'. That bastard of a father of yours took your mothers name going against a long standing tradition in his family. Never really thought him to be the type to do that' said the voice.

'Who are you, and why do you hate my father so much' asked Shinji.

'I have my reasons just as you have yours for hating him. Foremost among them he took my love away from me and I must get her back. As for how I know so much about him, **YOU'RE TALKING TO A DISEMBODIED VOICE IN YOUR HEAD. I HAVE WAYS OF MOVING FROM PERSON TO PERSON AND I CAN SEARCH THROUGH ALL OF THEIR MEMORIES. I MAY BE KAMI FOR ALL YOU KNOW**' said the voice shouting by the end.

'Sorry' was all Shinji said deadpanning.

'Don't worry about it now concentrate on the angel in front of you before you get blown to pieces. You've been standing there for about two minutes now' said the voice proving that it was indeed completely random. (AN: I made the voice just like me so I can sum up what things will be like for Shinji in one word. CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!! COMPLETE AND TOTAL CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muwa ha ha ha.)

"Shinji what are you standing around for move it" yelled Misato concerned.

Shinji jumped high into the air dodging the energy beam the angel was gathering. He changed direction in mid jump and landed a powerful ax kick right into the mask like face of the angel. Without asking about weapons he opened the shoulder guard and removed the Prog. Knife stored there.

"Shinji how did you know that was there, we never explained that to you" asked Ritsuko stunned.

"I just read the schematics stored in the hard drive of the Eva" said Shinji with a sweat drop.

"Oh, carry on then" said Ritsuko trying to hide her embarrassment for not thinking of that herself.

Shinji charged with the Prog. Knife intending to stab it in the core and end the battle quickly. Unfortunately the angel shot another beam at Shinji, he dodged the beam but lost his Prog. Knife in the process.

"Kuso this just got a bit harder" he mumbled to himself.

'Hey, listen up if you follow my instructions to the letter I can help you beat this angel quickly' said the voice.

'What would I have to do' asked Shinji.

'Ask for a katana or nodachi, hell even a kusanagi will work' said the voice.

"Ritsuko, I need you to send me either a katana, nodachi, or a kusanagi I have a plan" said Shinji quickly.

"What plan would that be" asked Ritsuko

"No time just send me the damn sword" yelled Shinji desperately.

"Sorry all we have right now is a zanbato, will that work" asked Ritsuko.

'Kid take it that will work even better, and say you didn't mention it before because you never thought they would have one' said the voice sounding excited.

"That will work even better, I never expected you to have one of those though, they're pretty rare" said Shinji jumping out of the way of another beam attack.

"I'm sending it now, I hope this plan of yours works or else we're all dead" said Ritsuko mumbling the last part to herself.

'Ok kid when the big ass sword gets here pull it up over your head with the cutting edge towards the sky and the tip pointed at your enemy. Put your left leg forward and lean back on your right leg bending it at the knee slightly.When the angel comes within range heave the sword in a down strike aiming slightly to the left. If I know him as well as I think I do he will try to dodge to the right' said the voice.

'You better be right about this, and what do you mean _know him as well as I think I do_' thought Shinji suspiciously.

'Do I need to shout it at you again' asked the voice.

'Fine but you better tell me who you are soon' thought Shinji.

As Shinji got into his stance with the zanbato (AN: Think of Zabuzas' sword the Kubikiri Houchu and you get what this looks like.) the angel was closing in at an incredible pace. Just as it was extending it's arm to rip the Evas' head off Shinji struck. Just as the voice said the angel tried to dodge to its' right and ran right into the path of the blade. The massive weight of the sword along with the power the Eva was putting into the swing cleaved the angel in half like a hot knife through butter.

Everyone in the command bridge was stunned, even Gendo was slack jawed at what happened. Ritsuko put the information of the zanbato and the stance into the MAGI and the results came back with a .000002% chance of success. In other words it shouldn't have been possible for Shinji to kill the angel with such a move. But then again he was doing numerous impossible things today. He stood up to his father, activated unit 1 without being in the entry plug, had a very high sync ratio for his first time piloting, and killed the angel with a move that had a very low chance of success. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed to get Shinji back down they would have probably all fainted while Gendo suffered another heart attack caused by his son.

'Thank you for helping me. I know it might not be much but I would like to call you a friend. Is there anything that I can address you as until you tell me your real name' asked Shinji to the voice.

'Yes, you can call me Nanashi. At least until you learn my real name' said the newly christened Nanashi while thinking,

'_A diamond in the rough indeed. All you need is a little push here and there and you will finally change. Lets' see your bastard of a father complete third impact now. Soon my love, soon I will free you from his clutches and we will be reunited once again._'

'Thank you again for all the trouble you're going through' thought Shinji.

'Don't thank me yet, I only intend to speak when absolutely necessary. That means only when near nerve personnel and while fighting angels. Or if I feel like messing with you. But even then you should take care and listen to what I say carefully I may just be serious' said Nanashi with such a serious tone that Shinji knew he wasn't joking around.

'I understand, I guess I'll talk to you later Nanashi' thought Shinji as the lift landed and hooked unit one up to the restraints.

"Shinji, you did it" yelled Misato who glomped on to Shinji almost the instant he left the entry plug.

'OH MY KAMI THEY ARE REAL' thought Shinji as Misato practically crushed his face against her double e cup breasts. He had been having doubts that they were all natural but those were squashed the instant she hugged him. Misato was soon followed by Maya and Ritsuko getting his entire head covered on all sides by large breasts. If it were any lesser of a man they would have already died of blood loss by now, but not Shinji, he just passed out from lack of blood.

'_HA HA HA, I always knew the kid would be a lucky bastard when it came to women_' thought Nanashi.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the hospital)

"Hello ma'am I'm looking for Rei Ayanami could you please tell me what room number she is in" asked Shinji to the desk clerk.

"Of course, she is in room 325. Its' on the third floor, you take a left from the elevator and then a right at the end of the hall. It should be the last door on the right then" said the desk clerk.

"Thank you" said Shinji as he started to walk away.

"Hold on a second, so are you doing anything later, maybe we could go out and have dinner or catch a movie, after you visit your friend of course" said the desk clerk blushing crimson. She looked to be about 16 or 17 years old, and had a figure most women would die for. But in all the times she had gone out this was the first time she had ever been the one to ask.

"Sorry but maybe another time, I just moved here and I'm still trying to adjust" responded Shinji trying to let her down lightly.

"Oh, ok then maybe another time" she said a little disappointed.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(In room 325 about 10 minutes later)

KNOCK KNOCK was the sound Rei heard before her door opened and the boy from earlier, in the Eva cages walked in with a bouquet of flowers that matched her hair.

"Hello Ayanami, I just came to check and see how you were feeling after your little escapade earlier. It was quite a nasty fall" said Shinji.

"Not really pilot Ikari, if you hadn't caught me than my injuries would have been much worse. The doctors said that they have never seen such an act of chivalry whatever that is" said Rei confused by the concept but not showing it.

"He he, chivalry is usually associated with ideals of knightly virtues, honor and courtly love. Today, the terms _chivalry_ and _chivalrous_ are used to describe courteous behavior, especially that of men towards women" explained with the textbook answer somehow knowing that it would make more sense to her than to try to put it in his own words.

"If this is so than why did they say that they have never seen an act such as that? I have seen men being chivalrous to women plenty of times" said Rei cocking her head slightly to the left in a way many boys thought cute.

"They probably meant they never saw someone do that for a person they never met before" explained Shinji. "Many people say chivalry is dead, and for the most part it's true, but you will still find the rejects like me every now and again" he continued.

"Why do you call yourself a reject pilot Ikari" asked Rei.

"In this day and age if you aren't a pervert than other guys consider you a freak, and a number of women think you're gay" said Shinji.

"Such a shame and people wonder why I distance myself from others" she responded sadly.

"Oh well that's life for you, but I hope you don't distance yourself from me, I hope we could become friends" said Shinji.

Before Rei can answer Misato barges in the room and yells,

"SHINJI YOU'RE LIVING WITH ME, SO LET'S GET TO THE STORE FOR THE PARTY AND HEAD HOME."

"Well I guess I'll see you later Rei" said Shinji as he was dragged away by Misato.

"I feel strange" said Rei to no one but herself after Shinji left. Her heart began to flutter a little bit when he called her by her first name.

"I hope we can become friends too… Shinji" she said to herself, as her heart fluttered more at saying his first name.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Observation point overlooking the city)

Shinji and Misato were looking out over the city in the sunset. It was almost 6:00 and Misato said she wanted Shinji to see something incredible. Right when the clock struck 6 the buildings of the city rose from the ground.

"Beautiful" was all Shinji could say.

"I know, it's like watching the city bloom right before your eyes" agreed Misato listlessly.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Misatos' apartment)

"Welcome home Shinji, just put the food into the fridge while I get a little more comfortable" said Misato as she went to take a bath and change her cloths.

Shinji sighed and started putting the groceries away. When he was done with that he started making dinner for Misato and himself. She came out with a towel on her head in the same shorts she wore in her picture to Shinji and a low cut black tank top. Shinji noted that if she bent over just enough you would get a perfect view of her assets unrestrained by a bra.

They ate dinner in relative silence, not because they didn't want to talk but simply they didn't know where they should begin the conversation. Eventually Misato just spoke up and said a few words that would haunt her dreams for months to come.

"Hey why don't you take a bath, I'm sure it will help to relieve the stress from today" she said innocently.

"That sounds like a good idea, thank you for suggesting it Misato" he replied as he got up.

He wasn't gone for more than ten minutes before a scream rent the calm night air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the cry Misato heard from Shinji before he ran into the room stark naked. He started babbling about a penguin in the bathroom until Misato explained that it was just Penpen her pet penguin. After he calmed down he realized that he was naked in front of Misato and tried in vain to cover himself. This only brought her attention to that specific area, and what she saw caused a massive nose bleed. Though he was only 14 she noted that he put most full grown men to shame.

'OH MY KAMI, HE'S NO MAN, HE'S A FUCKING DONKEY' was the only thing Misato could think before he returned to the bath.

After he was done he came back and said only one thing before he went to bed.

"Misato you will never speak of what you saw again, ok" said Shinji leaving no room for argument.

"Damn and I was really looking forward to bragging to Rits and Maya while making the other men feel insecure" pouted Misato.

"Good night and never speak of it again" said Shinji one last time.

"Alright, good night" she responded before heading off to sleep herself. She never really got much sleep though because all of her dreams were very graphic and all about a certain boy who puts most men to shame.

............................................................................................................................................................................

**OMAKE**

(This will be an omake of the battle with the 15th angel. I hope you find it funny.)

"Rei grab the lance" was the only order Gendo gave her in the battle. She went down and removed the Lance of Longinus from Liliths' chest. She returned to the surface and launched the lance with all of her might. Sadly it failed to kill the angel but it did send it away.

"Rei, HOW COULD YOU MISS THE TARGET" yelled Gendo furious that the lance not only failed to kill the angel but was now out of their reach.

"Sir we have estimated the lanced projected path and found out where it will land" said Maya from her seat.

"Where" was his only reply?

"It will land in the state of Colorado in a town called South Park to be precise" said Maya.

"Send in a retrieval team with an Eva to pick it up. I want that lance back here ASAP" said Gendo.

"Sir" was the reply.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Meanwhile in South Park)

"Guys look at that it's a shooting star" said a portly kid named Eric Cartman.

"Quick guys make a wish" said the one named Stan.

Just as they were about to close their eyes and wish the Lance of Longinus came crashing down on one of their friends.

"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY" yelled Stan.

"YOU BASTARDS" yelled the one named Kyle.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Back at nerve headquarters)

"Do you get the feeling that a bunch of kids are cursing our names" asked Fuyutsuki.

"The lance probably just smashed their tree house or something" said Gendo not worrying about it.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Well that's it for this chapter. I realize I probably just raised more questions than I answered but just wait. In due time all questions will be answered. I will probably only reveal who the voice is after the fifth angel attack. Please review or just flame whichever you prefer. Sorry about the omake though the idea sounded so much better in my head. Oh and here is a list of translations for this chapter and last chapter.

Nanashi – no name (literally)

Kusoyaro – mother fucker

Kami – Divine


	3. School, Friends, and Another Battle

**Resolve**

I don't own Evangelion, but if I did it would be like this story.

**Key**

"Yo" speaking

'Wow those are huge' thoughts

(Get your minds out of the gutter)

'Hey I know what you were thinking perverts' Nanashi/Yukina speaking in Shinjis' head.

'_I was talking about the buildings in the geofront_' Nanashi/Yukina separate thoughts.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: School, Friends, and another Battle

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Katsuragi apartment)

"Misato breakfast is ready" yelled Shinji.

A sleepy Misato entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out a beer and opened it, taking three huge gulps. She released a loud yell with a belch saying,

"Now that's a way to start the morning. You should really try it sometime Shinji kun."

"Misato please, besides I prefer my coffee. And before you say anything I know about the traditional breakfast, it's just not my thing" he said while thinking 'But than again coffee really isn't my thing either, so why am I drinking and enjoying it.'

'That would be me kid. I absolutely adore coffee, and because I'm with you now so will you' said Nanashi surprising Shinji.

'I thought you said you would only speak to me in battle, around NERV personnel, and to mess with me' thought Shinji.

'Technically Misato **is** NERV personnel. And you forget I also said to pay attention to everything I say because it may have importance' replied Nanashi with an unseen eye twitch.

'Sorry, we'll talk when I get home' thought Shinji quickly.

"Well I'm off to school, I'll see you when you get back from NERV" said Shinji putting his shoes on.

"Bye Shin kun, don't go showing off and making the other boys feel inadequate" joked Misato fighting back a nosebleed as she remembered what she saw just the other night.

"MISATO" yelled Shinji as he slammed the door. While he was running to help Rei get from the hospital to school, Misato was plotting on a way to expose Shinji as the man he really was. She was toying with using the security cameras in the NERV HQ men's shower. With her plan formed she just had to wait for the most opportune moment to strike.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Hospital 30 minutes later)

"Hello Rei, are you up to coming to school today" asked Shinji looking at Rei.

"Yes, thank you for coming to escort me Ikari kun" said Rei with her heart fluttering again at him calling her by her first name.

"Shinji" was his only reply.

"What" she asked tilting her head in that adorable way that only she seemed able to pull off.

'SOOOO CUTE' thought Shinji fighting a blush.

"We consider each other friends right" he asked confusing her more.

"Yes" she responded.

"Well I want you to refer to me by my first name, and I will refer to you in yours. That is if you don't mind" he said unable to hide his blush any longer.

"I would like that very much Shinji kun" she said accidentally adding the kun suffix to his name. When she realized her blunder she blushed a rich pink on her alabaster skin.

"Well if your going to refer to me with that suffix than may I call you Rei chan" he asked only half joking with a raised eyebrow.

The instant he asked her that her heart began fluttering faster than ever. She didn't know why, but she liked the thought of him calling her that.

"You may if you wish to" she said getting off the bed to walk with him to school.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(School 45 minutes later)

Shinji and Rei walked into the classroom chatting like they had known each other for years. This shocked everyone in the room, because not one of them succeded in getting Rei to say more than a few words. Than comes along this new kid and he got her to speak like it was nothing. It pissed off most of the boys because they tried to get a date with Rei only to be completely ignored.

"Hey Toji, you wanna hear the rumor I heard about the new guy" asked a small glasses wearing boy with brown curly hair.

"What is it Kensuke" asked a tall jock like boy wearing a track suit and a scowl.

"I heard that he was the one to pilot that giant robot the other day" said Kensuke fixing his glasses.

"Really, than I guess we better give him a proper welcome" said Toji while cracking his knuckles.

Just as he finished his declaration the class representative called order to the class.

"EVERYONE STAND, BOW, and SIT-DOWN" she yelled so everyone in the class could hear.

"Class we have a new student today. He just moved in from the countryside so let's try to make him feel welcome. Son why don't you come down and introduce yourself" said the elderly teacher.

"Ok. Konnichiwa, my name is Shinji Ikari, I hope to enjoy my stay here" said Shinji to the entire class. When he was seated class started. The teacher began his speech on the second impact just as he did every day. Students would slip in and out of attention to occasionally take notes. Just as Shinji was finishing some of the notes he got a message from one of the kids in his class.

Otaku113: So are you really the pilot of that giant robot?

InsaneShy753: Yes.

That simple response was posted to all of his classmates simultaneously. Those three letters brought the entire class to a stand still. Everyone started crowding around him and asking questions even the teacher.

"What was it like?"

"Does it have a special attack?"

"Did you have to take some special test to become the pilot?"

"Was it hard?"

"Were you scared?"

All sent to him in rapid fire. He answered as best he could.

"In order, weird, that's classified, no, not really, and not in the least" he said. His last answer shocked the whole class. Even Rei though she didn't show it. They all would have been terrified, but he seemed fearless.

"And why not" asked Toji angrily scowling at Shinji.

"I was angrier at my worthless limp dicked bastard of a father for forcing my hand. If I didn't pilot it he would have forced Rei, who couldn't even move at the time, to do it in my place" replied Shinji grimacing at the memory.

This shocked the class even more. Who could hold such resentment for their father to say things like that? What could have happened to make him so bitter towards the man that helped give him life?

The teacher soon came to his senses and called order to the class. It resumed and continued for the remainder of the day. Soon the final bell rang and they all left in a hurry except for Shinji and Rei.

"Shall I accompany you to the hospital again Rei chan" asked Shinji.

"Thank you, I would like that Shinji kun" responded Rei confused about what she was feeling by being around the boy. Things went smoothly until they got to the stairs. Shinji slipped on a slightly waxy step and tumbled down. Rei in a rush to see if he was alright started to fall. When Shinji saw this only one thought ran through his mind,

'NO, IF SHE LANDS FROM THAT IT WILL OPEN UP HER WOUNDS AGAIN.'

'Listen, twist your body and force all of your weight to your feet' commanded Nanashi in a hurry to save the future embodiment of his love. Shinji quickly listened and landed on his feet. As Rei neared the ground he dived and caught her in his arms perfectly. Unfortunately she still opened up a minor wound, but her only indication was a grimace. Shinji saw this and sprinted with her still in his arms bridal style to get to the hospital. After he entered the courtyard Nanashi spoke again,

'DUCK' was all he got out. Shinji obeyed and just missed getting hit by Tojis' fist.

"Stand still you worm, I still have to pay you back for my sister" he yelled while Shinji kept running.

"Listen asshole, if you want to settle something with me than meet me on the roof of the hospital in an hour" yelled Shinji as he ran. This shocked Toji like never before. Nobody had ever called him out on a challenge. It scared him but he went and waited regardless.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Hospital roof 1 hour later)

"So what's your problem with me" asked Shinji angrily.

"You and that giant robot of yours put my little sister in the hospital. What happens if she gets a scar and never turns into a babe because of it" yelled Toji.

"First off that sounded so wrong, almost like you are into your sister" said Shinji deadpanning.

"That's not what I meant" responded Toji with a huge blush on his face.

"Second, why wasn't she in the shelters like everyone else" asked Shinji with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh" was all Toji could say before Shinji continued.

"Lastly, THE ROBOT IS 40 METERS TALL (120 feet) HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO SEE SOMEONE ON THE GROUND, AND IT'S NOT LIKE THE THING IS GRACEFUL. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER 40 METER TALL BEING THAT WAS THERE. MAYBE IT WAS HIM THAT CAUSED YOUR SISTERS INJURY. NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU PLACE BLAME ON ANYBODY" yelled Shinji while thinking,

'Why did I yell at him like that again?'

'That would be me; merging more with your personality will give you much more spine. Plus it's funny as all hell to see the look on your face when it's all over" responded Nanashi.

Just as Toji was about to respond the alarms rang signaling another angel attack. Shinji rushed to the door to the hospital and bolted to the NERV HQ.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Eva cages 20 minutes later)

"Shinji are you ready to head up again" asked Maya Ibuki.

"Yah lets just get this over with, I want to see how Rei chan is doing at the hospital" said Shinji.

"Why is Rei in the hospital" asked Misato concerned.

"She tripped at the stairs at school and fell down them. Luckily I caught her before she hit the ground, but one of her minor wounds still opened up" responded Shinji.

"We'll deal with our personal lives later for now just do your job" said Ritsuko.

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Shinji.

'Listen kid Shamshel won't be as easy to beat as Sachiel. He's both smarter and faster than his older brother. Luckily for you I'm here' said Nanashi smugly.

"Shinji we'll be sending a rifle with you this time, be sure to use it" said Ritsuko.

'**Fuck** the dumb faux blond just killed our chances by well over half' said Nanashi.

"Ritsuko I would prefer if you just send me up with the zanbato. I know I can kill it with that. With a gun I'm not so sure" said Shinji hoping to help Nanashi.

"No Shinji, the guns will be our best bet. If things get too hairy we'll send it up but until then use the gun" said Ritsuko sternly.

Shinji just gave up on changing her mind. He just resolved himself to a pain in the ass battle. The launch procedure went as planned. They sent him just to the left of the angel. Shinji grabbed the rifle and began firing at the angel.

'No you fool stop shooting, jump to the right' said Nanashi.

'What advice can you give me? Since Ritsuko fucked me over I'll need all the help I can get' said Shinji anxiously.

'Really I can't help you too much kid. Just try to fire in short bursts with a small brake in between to let the smoke clear. Keep dodging his attacks until you run out of ammo or get cornered' said Nanashi.

'Thanks, that should help' said Shinji.

Even following Nanashis' advice it was completely ineffective. Suddenly it hit Shinji as to why. The AT Field kept the angel safe. While the distance helped keep Shinji safe it also helped the angel. To do damage the AT Field needed to be neutralized, but to neutralize the AT Field you needed to be close, but to use a gun you needed some distance, too much distance to neutralize the AT Field. Once the fact hit him he thought,

'RITSUKO YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN THERE.'

Unfortunately that distraction was all the angel needed. It lashed out with its' beam tentacles cutting the rifle in half, and giving Eva unit one a nasty gash across the chest.

"Shinji we're sending up another rifle keep on the move" said Ritsuko.

"NO, JUST SEND ME THE FUCKING SWORD, GUNS WILL NEVER WORK" yelled Shinji.

Ritsuko just sent him another gun. This time he ignored it and just activated the Prog. Knife. He shut off the channel to NERV so he could concentrate on killing the angel. The slight delay from his broken concentration bit him in the ass again though. He was picked up by the angel and thrown to the nearby mountain side. When he looked between unit ones' fingers only too see two kids from his class. Thinking quickly he opened the entry plug and sent over the intercom,

"Hey if you want to live get your asses in here."

His classmates complied immediately one complaining about his camera. They became identified as Toji and Kensuke. He ignored their presence as best he could and charged the angel. He raised the Prog. Knife and rammed it into the core of the angel. With one quick jerk of his wrist he shattered the core, breaking the knife in the process.

He got back on the lift to go down with Kensuke and Toji still in the cockpit. He knew he would get a major tongue lashing but he didn't care. He intended to give one that could be herd all over NERV just so that the humiliation would be that much greater.

"Shinji what do you think you were doing disobeying orders like that it could have gotten you killed" yelled Misato as soon as he exited the cockpit.

"Shut up Misato, now tell me where Ritsuko is" said Shinji with his eyes shadowed in a deadly quiet voice. Misato may have only known Shinji for a short time but she knew when he spoke like that the one it was directed at would be in tears by the end. The only exception would be his father.

"She's right over there" said Misato pointing her out. Shinji just walked up to her and let it fly.

"**YOU FUCKING DUMB AS SHIT BITCH. YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED OUT THERE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME EARLIER**" he started at a bewildered Ritsuko.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT, IF YOU HAD JUST TAKEN THE SECOND GUN THAN THAT WHOLE FIASCO COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED" she retorted.

"**NO YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS NO TALENT SCIENTIST. TO DO DAMAGE THE AT FIELD NEEDS TO BE NEUTRALISED, BUT TO NEUTRALISE THE AT FIELD YOU NEED TO BE CLOSE, BUT TO USE A GUN YOU NEED SOME DISTANCE, TOO MUCH DISTANCE TO NEUTRALISE THE AT FIELD. MEANING GUNS ARE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS AGAINST THE ANGELS**" He continued to rant shocking all those around with the logic behind it.

"Shinji I…I…I'm so sorry I didn't…" was all Ritsuko could say so near tears, just like everyone knew would come.

"Didn't what? Didn't think, that much is obvious. You may be a brunette but in reality you are just a dumb blond like you wanted to be" said Shinji who finally stopped yelling. He just turned on his heel and headed for the showers leaving a weeping Ritsuko behind.

'Kid, I think you went a bit far in making her cry. Yes she had that coming but still, well I guess you did the best the circumstances would allow' said Nanashi.

'I'll make it right somehow, but now I just want to see Rei' responded Shinji.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Hospital 45 minutes later)

"Hey Rei chan, how are you feeling" asked Shinji as soon as he entered the room.

"I'm feeling much better Shinji kun, thank you for assisting me" said Rei with her small blush.

"I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done if I lost the one I love" said Shinji accidentally saying Nanashis' thought aloud.

"Love? Shinji kun what is love" asked Rei tilting her head to the side.

"Love is… It's rather difficult to explain. Love is to want to spend time with someone just for the sake of spending time with them. It is for being there for them when they need it most for physical and emotional pain. It is wanting to protect them with every fiber of your being for no reason other than that you love them, not because they did something for you or because you're needed. It's like why a mother will always shield her children instead of fight" said Shinji with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Thank you Shinji kun. Could you please leave for now you have given me much to think about" asked Rei.

"Of course Rei chan take as much time as you need" said Shinji standing from his chair and exiting the room.

'If love is what Shinji kun says it is than is that what I'm feeling for him. I always get a strange feeling when I'm around him that I don't get around the commander. It isn't unpleasant, I rather like it. I will need much thought on this' thought Rei as she lay there.

'Well dear it may be, but know that he will always love you just like my Nanashi will for me' said a slightly feminine voice in her head.

'Who are you, and why are you in my head' asked Rei.

'My name is Yukina, and I am in your head because we will soon merge to become one, just like your Shinji kun and my Nanashi koi' said the voice.

'Why me' asked Rei in confusion.

'That will be answered when we finish merging, for now just rest and be very wary of the commander he is a vile betrayer and will only hurt you in the end' said Yukina.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Shinji at the same time)

'Why did I say that to her. Stupid, I'm so stupid. I've probably just ruined what little friendship I have with her' Shinji ranted in his head.

"Hey new kid" yelled Toji walking up to Shinji.

"What is it Toji, did you need something" asked Shinji trying to get straight to the point.

"Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry for blaming you for my sisters' injury. Sitting in that behemoth with you showed me that it really puts a lot of strain on your body and mind" said Toji looking abashed.

"It's ok" was all Shinji could say.

"Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" said Toji with a smirk on his face as he walked away.

"I guess so" responded Shinji to himself.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey everybody, Thymistacles here. So how did you like the new twist I added to Rei? Next chapter will be the first big fluff chapter and you won't want to miss it. Keep an eye out for it. Review or flame I don't care. Ja ne.


	4. Another Incident and Feelings Reciprocat

**Resolve**

I don't own Evangelion, but if I did it would be like this story.

**Key**

"Yo" speaking

'Wow those are huge' thoughts

(Get your minds out of the gutter)

'Hey I know what you were thinking perverts' Nanashi/Yukina speaking in Shinjis'/Reis' head.

'_I was talking about the buildings in the geofront_' Nanashi/Yukina separate thoughts.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4: Another Incident and Feelings Reciprocated

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Katsuragi apartment)

It has been two weeks since the last angel attack. While Shinji and Ritsuko aren't really on friendly terms they are still civil with one another. Though he still uses a slightly cold tone when speaking to her he at least doesn't glare at her any more. Training for the next angel has been rigorous. School has been easy and his friendship with Rei hasn't been ruined. He even made friends with Toji and Kensuke. So we begin our morning with Shinji again.

"Good morning Misato" he says to a half asleep Misato. She just stumbles to the fridge and opens up a can of yebisu beer taking three huge gulps and yelling her customary yell with belch.

"You never change do you Misato" asked Shinji over his morning coffee.

"Nope and neither do you" retorted Misato.

"Actually I do. Today I made Onigiri for lunch and my coffee is a special English toffee blend" responded Shinji with a victorious smirk.

"Let me try" said Misato not believing him.

"Here" he said giving her a mug. She took one sip and her eyes started bugging out of her head.

"Oh my Kami this is the best coffee I have ever tasted. Is this homemade" she asked.

"Yes it's my own special blend" said Shinji.

"You really are a brilliant chef Shinji" complimented Misato taking another sip.

"Thanks, well I have to go see you after school Misato" said Shinji as he walked away.

"Don't forget you have a sync test after school today" she called to him.

"I won't" he responded.

Misato decided to call Maya and see if she had everything set up.

"Hey Maya, you got the cameras set up in the shower" she asked.

"Yes I do I even have some in the commanders personal shower to run a comparison" said Maya.

"Brilliant, now we can answer the question of who's bigger the father or the son" said Misato like a giddy school girl.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(With Shinji)

"Hey Shin man how's it hanging" yelled Toji as his usual greeting.

"Hey Toji, I'm fine. How's your sister? Any progress in her rehabilitation" asked Shinji concerned for the girls' condition seeing as it was partially his fault but mostly Tojis'.

"She's fine I guess, but the doctors are all quack jobs. They wanted to amputate her arm when there was no real reason"

"Well I'll see if I can use my influence at NERV to get her some proper care" said Shinji thinking it would be the perfect way to fix part of the problem.

"That could work. Hey there's Kensuke, you think he'll start again today" said Toji waving his other friend over.

"I don't know when are you going to bite the bullet and just ask Hikari out on a date" responded Shinji playfully jabbing him in the ribs.

"I-I-I-I-I-I th-that's none of your business" he responded blushing crimson.

"Hey Toji, Shinji. Shinji please tell me you got the list for potential pilots" said Kensuke in a begging posture.

"Yes, I've seen the list but I can't let you see it" responded Shinji with a serious look on his face.

"But why" asked Kensuke crying anime style tears.

"Because if he did than you would be killed and his pilots license revoked before killing him like you" responded a voice behind them. They turned to see Rei standing there looking like she usually does.

"Hey Rei chan how are you healing up" asked Shinji warmly.

"I am well Shinji kun, if still a little confused about what you told me" said Rei looking him straight in the eye.

"That's understandable, things like that take time to sort out. You just relax and let the answers come naturally" he replied smiling sadly at her.

"I am curious though" she said as they walked ahead of Toji and Kensuke.

"About what" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"You said love is protecting something or someone for no real reason other than you care for them. How is it that one who has been saved, could return those feelings" she asked.

"Well sometimes it is the act of saving someone that allows them to realize their own feelings. For example say Toji were to save Hikari from some falling debris for no apparent reason (AN: Seem kind of familiar?). She would then look back on all of her experiences with him and examine how she felt and acted then. Hell sometimes it's even just seeing someone putting their life on the line for others that allows them to accept their own feelings. It's just that strange way humans interact" he said in a lecturing tone.

"I see thank you Shinji kun, you have been most helpful" she said before walking ahead to continue with her thoughts.

"So you got shot down eh Shin man" said Toji walking up to him with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Not really. She just needed some questions answered" he replied his sight never leaving her retreating form.

"Really, what kind of questions" said Kensuke with a perverted grin.

"That is none of your business" said Shinji. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from around the corner. They ran as fast as they could, and when they rounded the corner they were met with a horrible sight. Six men looking to be in their older teens were holding Rei down while cutting her cloths off. The reason she wasn't still screaming, is one of the thugs had forced his member into her mouth and was pumping back and forth.

The instant Shinji saw this he charged in, intending to kill them all for attempting to hurt the woman he loved. One of the thugs just smirked and a hidden man jumped Shinji from behind bashing him in the head with a lead pipe. He held onto his consciousness if just barely. The one who bashed him in the head sat on his back and forced his head up so he couldn't do anything other than watch the horrible thing that was about to be done.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a wannabe hero" said the guy sitting on his back.

"Keep his head up just like that, it seems he likes this girl. Make sure he see just how we use her like all women should be used, as fuck dolls" grinned the leader taking his knife and cutting off her last article of clothing, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

'No, I don't want this. Shinji kun please help me' begged Rei in her mind while a few tears streamed down her face.

(AN: I realize that I'm making Rei very OOC but well she's accepting her humanity like Shinji is accepting his courage.)

'What the fuck are you doing, why aren't you fighting back' yelled Nanashi to Shinji.

'I can barely maintain coherent thought there's nothing I can do' responded Shinji slightly slurring his thoughts.

'You're worthless just like your father always said you were. I can't believe I chose a vessel with so little backbone, maybe I should change, I think there were some guys in your class that could fill the needs rather well' said Nanashi trying to provoke a reaction out of him.

'Shutupshutupshutup, I am not worthless, and I do have a backbone but there's nothing I can do when I'm so outnumbered like this' said Shinji his anger beginning to flare just like Nanashi wanted.

While they were having their conversation the leader began prepping himself for what he was going to do. The five thugs with him held Rei on her stomach with the one still pumping into her mouth. The leader positioned himself at Reis ass and spread her cheeks.

"What are you doing, leave her alone" said Shinji in a weak voice his anger allowing him to overcome the pain.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm raping your girlfriend" he responded shoving his member into her tight moist anal cavity. Blood slowly started to flow from her ripped sphincter as he thrust himself roughly in and pulling out until just the head remains, and thrusting again.

Tears flowed down Reis' face in greater amounts as he continued pleasuring himself. Any screams she had left in her were muffled by the cock in her mouth.

'Look at that. Look at what's happening to her and it's all your fault'

'shut up'

'All because you're weak'

'I Said Shut Up'

'Why you know I'm right, hell if you just had the resolve your strength wouldn't matter'

'SHUT UP'

'Instead the only woman you love is being raped and you don't even fight to stop them, you're pathetic'

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**" Shinji finally yelled snapping his elbow up hitting the guy right in the stomach. Everyone was looking at him or more specifically his eyes. Before there was just a defiant anger, but now there was just unbridled, unequivocal hatred. With the trickle of blood running down the left side of his face and the shadows angled just right he looked positively demonic.

"Kill him" said the leader as he continued what he was doing.

The first one came at him with a switchblade; Shinji just moved to the side and caught his hand redirecting it into the second thug that was trying to flank him. The blade buried itself deep in the chest cavity of the thug hitting right between the ribs and puncturing a lung. With a quick uppercut he sent the thug flying into a pole most likely giving him a concussion. The thug that had his member in Reis' mouth charged with a wooden bat raised. He swung down aiming right for the top of his head. Shinji deftly caught it like it was an annoying fly and yanked it out of his hands. He then flipped it and smashed it against the side of the owners face, knocking several teeth out. The other two fled terrified of this monster in human form. Oh how close they actually were. Finally it was just the leader and Shinji. He gave one final thrust releasing his load into Rei, before pulling out and his pants up.

"So what if you took them out I'm different" he boasted charging Shinji. Shinji just moved to the left and cloths lined him forcing the thugs back to his chest.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now" asked Shinji in a voice that was not his own.

"Choke me into unconsciousness, and leave me for the police" he said hopefully.

"Nope" and with that he jerked his arm to the right creating a satisfying yet disgusting popping sound. The thugs neck was broken in five different places, he was dead before Shinji even completed his motion.

"Shinji kun" said Rei weakly.

"Shhhhh, I'm here Rei, and I'm never leaving you again" said Shinji removing his bloody shirt to cover Rei and preserve some of her modesty, while gently cradling her head against his chest, just like when they first met in the EVA cages.

"Shinji kun, I feel so…so…so" she began before breaking down. For the first time in her life Rei Ayanami cried, and holding her protectively the whole time, was the only boy, no the only man who ever truly cared for her.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Later at Reis Apartment)

"Shinji where the hell are you? I got a call from the principal of the school you never showed up today" said Misato over the phone angrily.

"Sorry Misato san, but I had more pressing matters to attend to" said Shinji in a calm level voice.

"Oh, and what would those be pray tell" asked Misato.

"Well first I had to get Rei to the hospital to make sure she would be alright" he began.

"What happened to Rei" asked Misato her tone changing from angry to concerned in a heartbeat.

"She was analy raped by some sick fuck…" started Shinji again only to be interrupted.

"WHAT? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD I'LL MAKE SURE HE REGRETS EVER LOOKING AT REI" she yelled going back to being pissed.

"You don't have to worry about it. The gang has been caught and he is dead" said Shinji.

"How" was all Misato could ask.

"I did it. I fought off his thugs, then when he charged me I cloths lined him and snapped his neck" said Shinji his voice shaking a little bit, the reality of what he did finally sinking in.

"Shinji where are you now, I'll come pick you up" asked Misato quietly but comfortingly.

"The doctors said they couldn't do anything and since the guy was killed they didn't need a sample. Since it wasn't a vaginal rape she didn't need to worry about pregnancy, so they just sent her home. I'm here with her but don't bother coming. I'm never leaving her side again, not if I can help it" replied Shinji angrily.

"Well what if I brought her with us, and you still have that sync test today" said Misato.

"Fine but the only time she leaves my side is when I'm in that blasted machine, and so help me if any angel attacks while I'm in there, I will make sure that they regret the very instant they came to this city" said Shinji hanging up without waiting for a response.

"Shinji…kun" Rei mumbled in her sleep. Shinji just walked over to her bed and grasped her hand gently while stroking her hair in a soothing manor.

"I'm here, just like I always will be" he said smiling sadly at her. He failed to notice that her eyes were slightly open, signifying that she was at least partially awake.

"Do you promise" she asked in a small voice.

"Now and forever" he said looking at her longingly.

'Well done kid. Listen I want you to know that no matter what I said a while ago, I didn't mean any of it. I just knew that pushing your anger to its limits would let you do the impossible. No other human on the planet could have done what you did without needing to be hospitalized for a few weeks' said Nanashi.

'You're forgiven. I realize what you did you did for her' he responded.

'Thank you. Listen I'll make a deal with you, you want to learn my true name right' he asked Shinji.

'Yes' he answered.

'Well you beat the next angel without my help and I'll tell you' he said smirking.

'You're on' said Shinji.

"Shinji kun, I feel so cold" said Rei shivering as if to validate her point.

"Do you want me to get you another blanket Rei chan" he asked concern evident on his face.

"No, please lay with me. I keep dreaming about what happened, but instead of you saving me they kill you. Please, I don't know how to stop them" she said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I will Rei chan. We won't be able to stay like that long, but until Misato comes to take us to NERV I'll lay with you" he replied pulling up the covers and sliding in with her. The instant he settled she latched on to his chest letting her tears flow again.

"Thank you, Shinji kun" she said through her tears, tightening her grip on him.

"Think nothing of it Rei chan. I'll always do whatever I can to make you happy. If jumping off a bridge into a shark infested pool, would make you happy, I would do it in a heartbeat, a hundred times over" he replied slowly stroking her hair in a loving way. She didn't respond, but just held him tighter drifting off into sleep. Shinji followed shortly after smiling slightly at the beauty in his arms.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(About three hours later)

"Shinji, Rei come on we have to go…" said Misato trailing off as she saw the two teens laying together, Rei curled up into a tight ball holding on to Shinji for dear life. Shinji on the other hand was sprawled out his right arm encircling Rei protectively.

"That's almost too precious to ruin, but Ritsuko did say to bring them in or she would leave all the paperwork to me for the rest of the year" said Misato shivering slightly at the thought as she got a bucket of water ready to dump on the two unsuspecting teens. Just as she was about to throw the freezing water on them a voice spoke up.

"Don't even think about it Misato san. I'm awake, but Rei is still asleep" said Shinji opening an eye while smirking at Misato.

"Well wake her up, we have to go" she replied sheepishly.

"I'll just carry her, there's no real need to wake her up" said Shinji standing up and picking up Rei gently in his arms bridal style.

"Shinji kun" she mumbled in her sleep snuggling her head further into his chest.

"Wow, she's really out of it" said Misato.

"You would too if you went through what she did" he replied with just a hint of venom in his voice.

"Settle down Shinji, I didn't mean it like that" said Misato backing away slowly.

"Oh sorry Misato san, I didn't mean to direct my ire at you. I'm still just pissed at that kusoyaro for what he did to her" said Shinji placating.

"Right, well lets go" she said walking out of the small dirty apartment. They slowly made their way to the car with Misato opening the door for Shinji so he wouldn't disturb Rei too much. The car ride to NERV was tense to say the least. Misato had Shinji recount what he saw happen to Rei and what he did to the thugs. They finally arrived and continued right to the EVA cages.

"Here Misato san, I leave Rei in your care. If se is harmed in any way when I get back you will regret the very day you were born" said Shinji looking at her straight in the eye to show just how serious he was. All the techs in the area flinched and slowly started backing away from the enraged youth. Misato just walked hurriedly to the bridge. Once she arrived she set Rei down on a nearby couch fussing over her until she was in a comfortable position, and draping her coat over her like a blanket.

"Geese Misato I didn't know you cared for her like your own child" said Ritsuko from her computer smiling lightly.

"Really I'm just doing this because I'm afraid of Shinji" she said sheepishly. Everyone's eyes went wide. They all knew Shinji had a temper if pushed far enough, but there was never any reason to be afraid. Usually he would just yell at you and tear you down, but that was about it.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off that much" asked Maya who saw what he did to Ritsuko for endangering his life. She thought that was the worst thing anyone could do to you short of killing you.

"It wasn't something I did. It was what happened to Rei and what he did after" she replied shivering slightly.

"What happened and what did he do" asked Aoba his eyes wide.

"Rei was sexually assaulted by several thugs. Shinji rushed in but was temporarily restrained by one of them he didn't see. Soon after he broke out of his grip and started wailing on them. He caught a baseball bat swung at him like it was nothing and then used it on the person who held it. When it came down to the leader, the one who was…, analy raping her…he didn't show any mercy. After he cloths lined him he broke his neck in five different places, killing him" said Misato holding herself. Everyone was speechless, even the commander.

"Please repeat that captain Katsuragi, I believe there was something stupid blocking my ear. It almost sounded like you said Shinji my son the weak coward killed someone on behalf of Rei" said the commander cleaning his ear with a pinky finger.

"You heard me right Shinji your son, was brave and strong and killed someone who hurt Rei" said Misato putting emphases on the last part.

"Remind me not to mess with Rei anytime in the future" said Shigeru looking pale.

"Only if you extend the courtesy to us" replied everyone (except Gendo who thought he would be immune due to Rei (as far as he knew) being on his side).

"Shinji are you ready to begin the sync test" asked Ritsuko making a mental note to beg Rei to forgive her for all the times she was less than friendly.

"Let's just get this damn thing over with so I can get back to Rei" said Shinji irritably. Just as Ritsuko was about to reply the angel alert alarms (AN: this will from this point on be referred to as the AAA) went off.

"Son of a fucking bitch" said Shinji as his eye began twitching.

"Begin launch procedures" shouted Misato without her usual enthusiasm.

"Primary restraints removed" said Shigeru.

"Secondary restraints removed" said Aoba.

"Harmonics alright" said Ritsuko.

"Borderline cleared" said Maya.

"Sync ratio at 87%. Not a huge leap but still an improvement" said Ritsuko. (AN: I'll only write the sync ratio if there is a change in it.)

"Eva launch" shouted Misato.

Shinji shot up in his Eva, to a point right in front of his enemy. Right away he noticed that his life was in danger. He didn't know how, but he could feel it. He jumped to the right and began running around his enemy. He decided to take a careful observation of the angel to hopefully find any weakness. He noted the unusual diamond shape and dark color. He could almost feel the power of the AT Field, meaning it was stronger than the other two.

"Ritsuko, I need you to do two things for me" said Shinji as he kept running.

"What" she asked hoping she can make amends for her blunder in the last battle.

"First shoot a couple of long range mortars at the angel, I want to see just how powerful it's AT Field is. Secondly send the zanbato up at coordinates C213" he replied. Ritsuko did as he asked immediately, shooting five mortars at that angel. It revealed that the AT Field was so powerful the spatial changes were visible to the naked eye.

"How did he know, the AT Field was stronger than the others" asked Maya.

"Perhaps instinct" said Misato.

"Who knows, by the way Maya how powerful is that AT Field compared to the others" asked Shigeru.

"Calculating, about ten times" said Maya in astonishment.

"Shinji we're sending up the zanbato get into position" said Ritsuko punching in the proper coordinates.

"I'm on it" he responded running. He grabbed the zanbato and kept running but this time he was reducing the radius of the circle. It was a huge risk, because if he made one trip up he was dead. Tighter and tighter he ran slowly closing in on the angel. Finally when he was close enough he leapt into the air straight at it. He raised the zanbato above his head…and felt a searing pain in his chest. His Eva fell to the ground halted by a second particle beam shot from the angel. The Eva lay motionless with no response coming from in the cockpit.

"Maya status on the pilot" yelled Ritsuko.

"All vital signs are, flat lined" she said as teas were running down her face.

"Oh Kami, I sent him to his death. What kind of terrible person am I" asked Misato to herself

"SHINJI KUN" was the cry heard by everyone. They all turned to see Rei trying to stand and run to be close to Shinji, tears running down her face. "You promised. You said you would always be by me" she sobbed.

Suddenly the right arm of the Eva shot forward with the zanbato, piercing the angel right through the core killing it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rei chan" was heard through the line connected to the cockpit.

"It's unbelievable. SEMPAI" yelled Maya.

"What, Maya what is it" asked Ritsuko running to her computer.

"Shinjis' vitals were flat lined before, but now they are in acceptable ranges. He was legally dead, for a full minute, but came back to life on his own will power" she said in astonishment.

"That Maya is the strength of my resolve to be with Rei chan. Like I told her if jumping into a pool filled with sharks would make her happy I would gladly do it a hundred times over. Now if you excuse me I think I'll pass out now" said Shinji as the line went dead.

"Get that pilot back here and I mean YESTERDAY" yelled Misato more serious than anyone had ever seen her.

"Rei, I'll take you to the hospital room with Shinji the moment he gets there. I realize I haven't been as nice as I could have, and I want to make it up to you. I feel just terrible, especially because you had no control over why I was that way to you" said Ritsuko quietly to Rei but with tears threatening to build in her eyes.

"Apology accepted Dr. Akagi" said Rei with a small smile.

"Come on, they should have him settled in by now let's go" said Ritsuko helping Rei walk as best she could with her injuries.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(45 minutes later at the hospital)

"Rei, this is the only time but I'm allowing you to be in the same bed as Shinji. It's not my rule but the hospitals, I could only talk them into doing it this once" said Ritsuko with an apologetic smile helping her into the bed with Shinji.

"Thank you" said Rei.

"Is she gone Rei chan" asked Shinji cracking an eye open and blearily looking at Rei with a smile on his face.

"Shinji kun" said Rei latching on to his chest and nuzzling him.

"Hey, you ok" he asked more concerned for her health than his own.

"I'm fine but don't you ever scare me like that again. I love you too much to lose you. You are the only one who seems to make my life any brighter" she said tears falling from her beautiful crimson orbs.

"Shh. Don't cry, I love you too, and I always will" he responded before yawning.

"Lets' both sleep. We need it after a day like today" said Rei snuggling up to his chest and falling instantly asleep.

"Best idea I've heard all day" he said before closing his eyes as well. His final thought was,

'Hey Nanashi, you owe me your true name when I wake up.'

'No problem Shinji' said Nanashi using Shinjis' name for the first time.

............................................................................................................................................................................

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thymistacles here, my writers block is temporarily gone and because of it I was able to finish this chapter, at long last. For those of you asking about Asuka being revamped like Shinji and Rei are, she will be but not in a good way. The idea I'm using from her came from the story Orders by Zentrodie. Please don't read that until after you read the next chapter by me for it will contain spoilers as to who the voices are. Well that's everything, please review or flame I don't care which. Ja ne.


	5. What’s in a Name

**Resolve**

I don't own Evangelion, but if I did it would be like this story.

**Key**

"Yo" speaking

'Wow those are huge' thoughts

(Get your minds out of the gutter)

'Hey I know what you were thinking perverts' Nanashi/Yukina speaking in Shinji/Reis' head.

'_I was talking about the buildings in the geofront_' Nanashi/Yukina separate thoughts.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 5: What's in a Name, When You're No Longer Alone?

............................................................................................................................................................................

'Well Nanashi you owe me your true name' thought Shinji.

'You're right kid, just remember I've done nothing to harm you or your fellow humans no matter what I am' said Nanashi nervously.

'Alright, I trust you' responded Shinji serenely.

'This will be long so bear with me. I am the alpha and the omega, the morning and the evening star. I am the beginning and the end, the light and the dark. I am the purest good and the darkest evil. I am everything and I am nothing. I am Kami and I am Yami. I am the song and the silence. I am life and death. I am love and hatred. I am peace and war. I am the creator and the destroyer. I am divine and I am mortal. My name is Adam, also known as the first angel, and you Shinji Ikari are my chosen reincarnation' said Adam sagely.

'Cocky aren't you' asked Shinji with a raised brow.

'Pretty much' replied Adam.

'Ok let me get this straight, you are the first angel and I am your reincarnation' asked Shinji.

'Pretty much, that about sums up everything' said Adam calmly.

'Ok I'll buy that, now tell me why do you want to kill your children? The other angels are your children right' asked Shinji.

'In a sense they are, but only in that of my flesh. You see the stories in the bible weren't exactly true. While Eve was indeed my first wife, I never actually loved her or any of the children we spawned. To me it was just a way of preservation. In all honesty I hated her with a passion, but she for whatever reason loved me or at least acted that way. She was far too submissive though. I wanted a woman who could put me in my place and force her way on top when we made love. Eve never even tried any of that; she always thought it was the woman's job to be obedient and submissive to the man. Then I met her, she was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Perfect figure, perfect face, perfect personality. To me this woman was perfection personified. When I tried courting her, she actually refused me. I kept at it though, until she finally gave in and agreed to let me court her. I had left Eve years ago; she had disgusted me with being so subservient and weak. When I finally was able to court her I fell in love almost instantly. She truly was perfection to me. The more time we spent together the closer we grew, and when we finally made love, she forced her way to the top almost immediately. She took complete control that first night, and we fought for dominance every night after neither truly winning. Her name was Lilith, better known as the second angel Unfortunately it was not to last, for Eve found me, hoping to get me to come back. When she found me it was after one of our many love making sessions. We were both sweaty and exhausted as she lay on top of me, panting and kissing with everything we had. Lilith told me something that finally broke the camels back so to speak. She told me she was pregnant with our first child, I was overjoyed but Eve was furious. She sent her children to do what she was too weak to do. She sent them to kill Lilith, and restrain me. In our exhausted state we couldn't stand up to eighteen others. Two of them held me back and forced me to watch as Zeruel my favorite son and the only one from Eve that I actually cared for killed Liliths' and my unborn child before striking a killing blow. It wasn't meant to kill her quickly though, and she suffered for five hours before death finally claimed her. Her final words were "We shall meet again Adam koishii". After that Eve came out of hiding saying that she always was the better wife. How a woman should be submissive to her husband yet forceful when needed with her children. It was that, that finally broke me. I had never hated anyone as much as her and those filthy cretins she called her children. My power went wild and untamed obliterating the two holding me back into nothing. They all backed away in total terror. All except for Eve who believed that she alone could calm me, that she alone was immune to my wrath. Oh how foolish she was that day, and for the first time in my entire existence I hit a woman with every last bit of strength I had. As she lay there with tears streaming down her face asking why, I said my final hate filled words "You ask why? Than tell me this, why did you have Lilith killed? You did it because of jealously; well I did it because of hate. You had the only one of these spineless bastard children that I would have called a son kill the only woman I truly loved. Now all I feel for you and your brood is hatred especially for you and Zeruel. You have all sealed your fates here and now, let the destruction that I rein upon this Eden show you the error of your ways and if it doesn't than Kami have mercy on you for I certainly will not". After I said my peace, I initiated first impact. It turned Eden from a paradise to a wasteland. Only after centuries of work were the people who lived there able to make it truly fertile. How they survived I don't know, and I don't care but they did. I followed true to myself and scoured the globe countless times waiting, wanting, longing for the sweet caress of my love. I needed to hear her angelic voice, and smell her sweet fragrance again. I was lost and broken without her never eating, never sleeping, never resting. It wasn't until about fourteen years ago while in Antarctica that I finally found traces of her. I released my battle form to better find her, but I was attacked with a strong lance. Thinking it was one of the bastard children hoping to force me back to Eve I unleashed all my power again, thus initiating second impact. It was the dumbest thing I ever did, because not only did I lose her trail but I also destroyed my own body. That brings us to here, with me finally having found Lilith again and gaining a body to boot. Now you know my past, and the reasons for why things happened, what do you think of becoming me? You have a choice, but only by becoming me can you be with Rei. While I love Lilith who is being reincarnated into her, I have a choice as to who my vessel will be. She on the other hand has no choice so if I were to have chosen say Toji than you could never be with her. So the only way you can be with Rei is to become me' Adam told Shinji while he just laid there with wide eyes.

'Alright I have one more question for you' he said after a few minutes.

'Shoot' said Adam.

'Is there any way to jump the merge to a faster timeslot' he asked smiling at Rei still asleep in his arms.

'Yes there is actually' said Adam.

'And that would be' prompted Shinji.

'HOT, STEAMY, FUCK MY BRAINS OUT BECAUSE I MISSED YOU SEX' yelled Adam startling Shinji.

'Ok I think we'll let it go at it's own pace' said Shinji in a voice slightly higher than his own.

'You say that now Shinji, but just wait a few weeks. You two will be on each other like I was on Lilith' said Adam sniggering.

'Right, so how do I tell Rei all of this" he asked almost dreading how to do it.

'Oh that you don't have to worry about. Lilith is probably filling her in right now. Well either that or tips and positions for that raunchy sex I mentioned earlier. For some reason I get the feeling it's the latter' said Adam chuckling.

'And why exactly do you think that' asked Shinji confused.

'Because my boy, when we finish merging Lilith and I will cease to exist. Then it will just be Shinji the first angel and Rei the second angel. You will get all of our knowledge and memories, as well as our powers but you will remain half human. In other words you will be nephilim; half human half angel. You will at that point become the strongest beings on the planet' said Adam sadly.

'Why are you sad' asked Shinji confused.

'I'm just remembering the past. I remember what Lilith and I would have named our child. If it was a boy it would have been Tabris, and a girl would have been Serena' replied Adam quieting down.

'I understand. I know the memories must be painful for you, so mourn all you need to. I'll let you go, so you can keep your dignity' said Shinji pulling back from his mind and closing off Adam. He lay there in bed thinking on all that happened to Adam in the past, and came up with one conclusion. If he ever found Eve or Zeruel he would personally destroy them until nothing remained. The other angels would pay, but those two especially would feel his wrath. As he thought this a foreboding shiver went down the spine of a redhead all the way in Germany.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(25 minutes later)

"Hey Shinji, Rei are you two awake" asked Misato from the door.

"I'm awake Misato san, but Rei chan is still asleep" said Shinji softly from the bed.

"I seem to catch you two like that a lot don't I" she asked jokingly.

"So it seems. She's had it so rough recently, and yet she still refuses to let it get her down. Well no more will she have to deal with it alone. Misato pack her bags she's living with us" said Shinji as Rei was waking up. She stiffened at his words looking at him disbelief painted clearly on her face.

"You really want me to come live with you" she asked clutching Shinji harder.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want my love to live with me" he said giving her a loving smile.

"SHINJI KUN" she yelled tackle glomping him while still laying on the bed (though how I have no idea) and giving him kisses all over his face while crying tears of joy.

"There, there Rei chan. Remember I'll always be here for you" said Shinji as she snuggled her head into his chest, a huge smile on her face (by the way I'm making Reis' personality similar to the Rei from the alternate world. The one from the final episode).

"You really are the greatest Shinji kun" she said happily.

"I do not approve of the move, nor of your actions Rei. Remove yourself from the third child, and get back to your apartment" said Gendo from the door behind Misato making all but Shinji jump in surprise.

"Hello you limp dicked inglorious, self-serving immoral bastard. Hope you enjoyed the little show from the fifth angel" said Shinji with a smirk.

"Watch your tongue boy before I have it removed. And show some respect I am your father after all" said Gendo angrily.

"You haven't been my father for ten years, and can you blame me for telling the truth. I still don't see how you got mom pregnant with such a small dick. I mean the thing looks like a friggin tic-tac for Kamis' sake" said Shinji eliciting laughs from everyone in hearing distance, including Rei and Ritsuko.

"And you probably aren't any better, hell you're probably worse" said Gendo with a slight blush on his face trying to recover some dignity.

"MISATO SAN" came a voice behind Gendo.

"What is it Maya" asked Misato.

"You have to come see this it's playing all over NERV, on every computer screen" said Maya panting slightly.

"Let's go" said Misato her face a mask of seriousness.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(20 Minutes later)

"Ok Maya what did you want us to see" asked Misato as they got to the control room.

"This" said Maya simply turning on all the monitors. They were playing a video of someone in the shower. His back was facing them but he seemed familiar. You could see between his legs though revealing a very large member.

'Oh yeah that's Shinji kun' thought Misato recognizing that piece of flesh anywhere. Just as she thought it the figure turned around to reveal…Gendo…I'm kidding. Shinji. Maya, Ritsuko, Rei, and pretty much everyone except for Misato and Shinji were floored. The exact same thought running through their heads,

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT IS HE EVEN HUMAN? THAT THING PUTS A BULL TO SHAME.' Maya, Ritsuko, and Rei got a hungry look in their eyes as they eyed his crotch.

'I must see if that was fabricated' went through their heads at the same time. Before Shinji could react Maya had his arms pinned above his head, with Ritsuko holding his legs. Rei went for the waist band of his pants and undid them before he could protest. She quickly pulled down both his pants and boxers in one deft movement. What they saw made them stop in their tracks.

"So it was fabricated" said Maya aloud, calming everyone.

"It's bigger than the video lead us to believe" said Rei making every ones jaw drop.

"You know Rei chan if you wanted to take a peek all you had to do was ask" said Shinji with a sweat drop. This sentence made all the men fall on their asses and the women drool.

"Thank you Shinji kun, I'll have to take you up on it sometime" said Rei with a seductive smirk.

"Right but first do you think you could let me have my pants back, it's kind of drafty down here" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh but I was enjoying the free show" she said lightly licking her lips.

"Wow she really is unflappable. You think being raped would make her a little hesitant at doing what that smirk implies, but damn" said Ritsuko with her eye twitching.

"She will never, do what that smirk implies and if she does both she and the third will be killed" said Gendo menacingly.

"Oh I'm so scared; go blow it out your ass old man. We both know you can't kill me, and your little friends will just turn out like this" said Shinji indicating Rei.

"And what makes you think I can't kill you" asked Gendo with a raised brow.

"Because it's not in your scenario, or the dead sea scrolls. Besides you kill me and you loose your greatest edge against the angels. So what if you have another pilot in reserve in Germany. You and I both know that no amount of training will equal up to my level of experience. Besides my sync ratio is far greater than hers, implying that I'm the logical choice. All this adds up to one thing, I die you fail" said Shinji holding Rei tightly. Gendos' eye began twitching as he saw that Shinji was right. While Asuka was to be brought over after the Jet Alone project was ruined, she still lacks the field experience that Shinji had. All in all Shinji had him backed into a corner, unless…

"Fine but still the first child will not be allowed to move in with you nor can she have a relationship with you" said Gendo smirking slightly at his supposed victory.

"Than I stop piloting Eva. The world can end for all I care, hell it barely deserves its existence as it is" said Shinji shocking everyone with that statement.

"But Shinji how can you say that" asked a confused Ritsuko.

"Simple it's the truth. Humans take without ever giving back. Our greed has lead to our own destruction. We ravaged the land and never even tried to re-fertilize it. Hell we were even the cause of second impact" said Shinji again shocking everyone.

"How? Wasn't it a meteor that hit Antarctica that caused second impact" asked Maya her brow furrowed in thought. Gendo started sweating lightly, because if Shinji knew the true cause of second impact he was screwed.

"No meteor caused that explosion. Let me tell you a little story. Back around 14 years ago a simple research team in Antarctica had discovered a unique artifact buried in the ice. Soon after they excavated it, it morphed before their eyes. It went from a single prong to a double. One of the researchers dubbed it the lance of Longinus. It was named after a biblical artifact that supposedly pierced the side of Christ. Well soon after that they discovered something else, something even less expected. They thought it might be God, for they found a being of radiant light. Well right after they found this being, properly called Adam the first angel, one of the retards of the group decided to poke Adam with the lance. He gave the order to be done the next day, and ran away with his tail between his legs. It was almost as if he knew poking Adam with the lance would cause second impact. Either that or he feared the repercussions should Adam outright attack. The researchers name was Gendo Rokubungi, now known as Gendo Ikari. And that ladies and gentlemen is the truth of second impact" finished Shinji with an elaborate bow.

"YOU PIG FUCKER HOW DARE YOU" yelled Misato lunging for Gendo only to be restrained by Maya, Ritsuko, Shigeru, and Aoba. Even then it was just barely, as she was struggling enough to make each of them drenched in sweat.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, or how far back you pushed my scenario" asked Gendo his cool slipping while speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Oh I cold destroy it completely right now, as well as have you killed for crimes against humanity" said Shinji smirking.

"What do you mean Shinji" asked Maya everyone looking at him curiously (even Misato).

"Perhaps another time Maya san. Right now I'm leaving to pack Reis' belongings and move her into my apartment" said Shinji walking away after picking Rei up bridal style.

"Shinji kun" she said breathlessly snuggling her head deeply into his chest. Welcoming his warmth and basking in his masculine scent of sweat and oak. She wondered why he smelled of oak but let it go, just happy to be this close to him.

"It's because I like to whittle, and oak is my favorite type of wood to use" he said as if reading her mind.

"But…" she began only for him to cut her off.

"Lilith asked Adam the exact same question when they were this close. It only appeared recently because more of his habits and personality are merging with me" said Shinji once hey were out of ear shot.

"Ok I'll buy that. But first I have one very important question for you" she said.

"Shoot" he replied. She pulls out a gun from nowhere and shoots into the air.

"What did you do that for" he asked as the others came running.

"You did say to shoot" she said putting the gun away.

"Ok, everybody go back to what you were doing. Now about your question" he replied.

"Right, when would you like to give the merger it's jump start" she asked that seductive smirk back on her face.

"How about tonight" he said with a matching smirk.

"I think I can wait that long" she said happily.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At Misatos apartment, about 7:00 at night)

"It's great to have you with us now Rei. Maybe you can get Shinji to loosen up a little bit" said Misato plopping down with a beer while wearing the same cloths as she did on Shinjis' first night.

"There won't be any need for than Misato san. After tonight I'll be very different" said Shinji with a look to Rei.

"What do you mean by that" asked Misato confused.

"Simple if you want to get any sleep, than wear ear plugs" replied Rei laughing as beer came shooting out Misatos nose.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that" said Misato as she walked away to bathe before going to bed early.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(One hour later Shinjis room)

_**WARNING LEMON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN SKIP AHEAD**_ (Also this will be my first posted lemon, so if it sucks tell me and I'll try to fix it).

Shinji and Rei were lying on his bed in a fierce make-out session with Shinji slowly massaging Reis' ass cheeks through her panties. She was wearing a simple button up shirt that was a few sizes too big for her and panties.

Shinji was in grey sleeping pants and nothing else. He lightly licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gladly opened and let his tongue explore the uncharted territory. She moaned softly into the kiss, deepening it as she did. She lightly ran her hands through his silky hair marveling at the texture of it. One of Shinjis' hands left her derrière and moved to the back of her head. They continued kissing for several minutes before they needed to break for air.

"That was incredible, your hands are like magic on my scalp" said Shinji as Rei blushed at the compliment smiling.

"You're very skilled with your hands as well, Shinji kun" said Rei as he squeezed her right ass cheek lightly.

"How about we go to the next level" he said twisting them so she was on the bottom.

"I'm yours" she said seductively in his ear as she licked it.

He slowly began to unbutton her shirt, inching his way down never breaking contact. He finally opened her shirt laying her chest bare before his hungry gaze. His eyes raked over her nearly naked form as he threw the shirt off to the side. She was even more beautiful than when they first met, in his opinion. Her large round C cup breast, were pert and perky with hard nipples. He raised his right and to her left breast and slowly began massaging it, eliciting a soft moan from her. He tentatively raised his other hand to her neglected breast and administered the same treatment getting the same reaction. He continued his ministrations slowly running his hands over her taught nipples, pinching them lightly. He lowered his head to her left breast and gave it a small lick. She moaned even loader encouraging him to go on. He opened his mouth and engulfed the entire nipple into his mouth lightly sucking on it while he ran his tongue over the hardened bud. She gasped as sheer ecstasy consumed her entire being. Moaning louder than ever before, she put her hands to his head and pushed it harder into her breast.

"Shinji kun…please…don't stop" she said brokenly as his hand tended to her other breast.

'Heh I knew that all the massage therapy classes would come in handy one day' thought Shinji as he continued his ministrations with increased vigor. He pulled back from a whimpering Rei and began lightly kissing down her stomach to her panty clad core. Taking the elastic waistband between his fingers he pulled them off, revealing her glistening pussy to him. He lightly licked his lips as he began to stroke her with one finger. Her eyes shot open and a scream of ecstasy left her mouth.

"Sensitive aren't you" he asked.

"Very" she said panting slightly. He just chuckled and inserted his middle finger into her. She gasped this time ready for his assault. At an agonizingly slow pace he began pumping in and out, inserting a second finger before too long. He started going faster rubbing the roof on a sensitive area. She could feel her insides tightening, like a spring about to break. Just as she was about to speak she released, and all that came out of her mouth was a loud moan.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them off, savoring her sweet flavor.

"Don't think I'm done yet" he said with a smirk. Before she could ponder what he meant, he attacked her core again. This time though it was with his mouth. His fingers found her clit and began rubbing it as he slowly licked her outer folds. Her body writhed beneath him as he inserted his tongue into her most sacred place. Her mouth open in a silent scream all other thoughts where wiped out. She released again, into his mouth screaming louder than any time before. He licked her clean before raising and kissing her. She tasted her own juices mixed with his saliva in her mouth. She quickly pushed him onto his back so that she was then the one on top.

"Now it's my turn Shinji koishii" said Rei as she kissed her way down to his rock hard member. In one deft movement she jerked his pants down before throwing them on the pile beside the bed. Slowly she began stroking his member with her soft hands. When it was as hard as she could get it, she lowered her head and began giving gentle licks. She engulfed the entire head in her mouth sucking it lightly while licking the slit. It was all Shinji could do to not cum in her mouth then and there.

"Oh Kami…Rei chan you're so good at this" he said in a strained voice. Spurred on by his words she took more of his member into her mouth. She began bobbing her head while sucking as hard as she could, taking more of him in with every pass until she was deepthroating his entire member. Shinji just began massaging her scalp as she continued.

"Rei…I'm cumming" he said as she pulled him out until just the head was in her mouth. She continued stroking him while sucking and licking the head until he came right in her mouth. She milked him of every last drop before swallowing his massive load.

"You taste delicious Shinji" she said licking some cum that escaped out of her mouth.

"And the main course has yet to be served" he replied flipping her onto her back before positioning his member at her entrance. He slowly slid into her puffy nether lips until he reached a barrier. He looked at her right in the eye doing absolutely nothing.

"Do it Shinji, make me yours and only yours" she said opening her legs wider for him to have better access. He needed no further prompting, and in one deft movement ripped through her hymen. She cried out in pain clutching him tightly and digging her nails into his back. He just held her tightly whispering soothing words and rubbing her back, as a small trail of blood trickled down her leg. Occasionally kissing her to help take her tears away.

She looked him in the eye a few minutes later and gave him a nod to continue. He slowly began rocking his hips back and forth. The pain slowly turned to pleasure, as he increased the pace. She began gasping in pleasure. Never before had she felt so full, so…complete. It was as if a missing piece of her was finally reunited.

"Faster, harder" she said between her gasps. He complied, thrusting into her deeper than before hitting a certain area that could never be reached with the fingers. Each and every time he hit this area she screamed in pleasure. He kept getting faster and faster until he was gunning it at full speed.

"Harder, deeper" she screamed her breath coming in shorter gasps. He lifted her hips a few inched thrusting as hard as he could going as deep as he could. She was in pure bliss, unable to even speak anymore from the pure pleasure he was giving her. Her eyes glazed over as she found her voice once again to scream in ecstasy as she released, her inner walls clenching at his member even tighter.

"Rei…I'm…cumming" he warned as he tried to pull out.

"No, cum in me…I want this" she said after locking her legs behind him forcing him deeper into her yet until he came with such explosive force that she came not even an instant later. (For those of you wondering yes she did just cum twice in a row). Her inner walls milked him of every last drop of the nectar of life. Before they came down from their high a rush of images came to them, faster than the eye could see. They saw themselves doing things they never did. They gained knowledge they never knew was possible. As the images faded an explosive burst of power shot from both of their bodies. Before they could say anything their exhaustion made them pass out. They stayed in each others embrace the entire night and into the morning. A content smile on both of their faces.

_**LEMON END, CONTINUE READING IF YOU SKIPPED**_

............................................................................................................................................................................

(The next morning at 7:00 A.M)

Misato woke up to her alarm blaring. She moved through the house her eyes half open and an annoyed look on her face. The bags under her eyes indicated that she had a lack of sleep, which may have contributed to her bad mood. She opened the door to the kitchen and saw the root of her lack of sleep. Her two charges sat there eating a nice breakfast.

"Good morning Misato san" they chorused together in sync. This would have severely freaked her out if she wasn't so tired. Grunting in response she went to the fridge and had her morning beer. After three huge gulps, she yelled and belched just like every morning.

"Good morning Shin chan, Rei chan. How are you doing this morning" asked a revitalized Misato.

"We're both better than ever. Especially after last night" said Shinji with a smirk that just wasn't right on his face.

"I have to agree with Shinji koi, last night was wonderful" said Rei kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I still can't believe you actually had sex last night. I may be too late to stop you, but tell me you at least used protection" asked Misato a concerned expression on her face.

"It was of no concern, at this point I am unable to have children" said Rei sadly as Shinji held her.

"What do you mean Rei" asked Misato.

"Due to an accident when I was younger my uterus was destroyed. Other than that though my reproductive organs are fine. In due time I will be able to find a doctor who can replace it" lied Rei leaning her head against Shinji. In truth Gendo had ordered her entire reproductive system to be removed, because it wasn't required for piloting. Now however all she had to do was wait until her angle half restored her to normal.

"When you do find that doctor let me know, I want to see if he or she can help me" said Misato sadly.

"Well Misato we have to go, but we'll be back soon" said Shinji as he got up.

"Where are you two going, and don't forget you have a sync test later today" asked Misato curiously.

"I have no idea, Shinji koi hasn't told me anything. All he said was I'll love the surprise" said Rei shrugging.

"It's going to be a very nice surprise too, oh by the way Misato (bends over and whispers to her)" said Shinji.

"Yeah why" she answered his whispered question with a raised brow.

"All part of the surprise, and we'll be at the test" he said before bolting picking up Rei as he passed.

"Wonder why he asked me if his NERV ID could be used as a driver's license? Oh well I guess I'll see soon enough" said Misato to herself.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Warehouse district of Tokyo3)

"What are we looking for here Shinji" asked Rei looking around.

"That" said Shinji pointing to a warehouse with the number 13 on its side. He ran to the door which had a security key pad on the lock.

"How are we supposed to get in without the pass code" asked Rei.

"Simple we won't" said Shinji with a smirk as he input the ten digit code.

"How…" asked Rei speechless at this.

"Simple, I own this warehouse. I bought it a few years after second impact in one of my temporary bodies. I used it to gather all of my belongings and stored them here for later. Now to find that specific surprise" he said looking around. Rei was amazed at all the unique items, stored here. It held just about everything from before second impact.

"Where did you get all this" she asked in wonder.

"That my dear Rei is a trade secret. AH HA, I knew it was here somewhere" he yelled in triumph, pulling off a tarp. Underneath it was a vintage 1967 Mustang convertible, a1998 Harley Davidson cruiser bike, and a Buell Firebolt **XB12R (basically it's a crotch rocket (really fast bike usually used for racing but can be used for the street))**. All three were black, with a single white symbol. The symbol was an eye with a slit pupil and white kanji in the middle of it for GENESIS. Hanging off of one of the handle bars was a single black leather jacked with a blue dragon patched into the back. Shinji put on the jacket, finding it fit like a charm. He smirked at Rei after getting on the Buell.

"I never knew you could ride a motorcycle. How did you know I always wanted to ride on one of them" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"I didn't. So you wanna ride to NERV" he said extending his hand to her. She moved to his side so fast it almost looked like she teleported there. She slid onto the bike gripping around his waist tightly. He turned on the engine, with a loud rumble that shook the entire warehouse.

"Hold on, we're going out in style" he said before popping a wheelie and shooting out the open doors like a bullet. The doors closed automatically behind them as they sped off, Rei hooting the whole way.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(NERV 25 minutes later)

Misato where are Shinji and Rei, their sync test is in a couple of minutes" said an irritated Ritsuko while waiting in the parking lot of the GEOFRONT.

"Patience, Shinji asked me if he could use his NERV ID as a driver's license so I figure he would be driving here with Rei" said Misato. Just then they heard a dull roar of an engine. It was increasing at a rapid pace. Suddenly rounding a corner they saw a black motorcycle speed towards them at an alarming rate. Just as it was about to hit them the driver turned the bike and cut the engine. He skidded about fifteen feet stopping in the open space in front of Ritsuko and Misato perfectly. Putting the kick stand down and letting the passenger dismount first, Ritsuko finally got over her shock enough to recognize who it was.

"Rei" she asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh, and better than ever" she said smirking. In this time the driver dismounted pulling a pair of reflective shades from his face. Misato and Ritsuko gaped at seeing it was Shinji who was driving the bike.

"Holy hell" was all Misato could say as Shinji removed the leather jacket hanging it on the handle bars and walking up to them.

"Come on girls, we don't want to be late for the sync test now do we" he said letting Rei wrap her arm around his as they walked off. Misato and Ritsuko just followed still too stunned to speak.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(NERV operations deck 10 minutes later)

"Ok you know the drill, but first Shinji I have a question for you" said Ritsuko in an all too sweet voice.

"And that would be" asked Shinji through the link.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A MOTORCYCLE, AND HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE IT SO QUICKLY" she yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gape at her (except for Misato) in disbelief.

"Sempai you can't be serious. Shinji is too young to drive, let alone ride a motorcycle" said Maya getting over her shock first.

"Actually Maya, as a pilot of an Evangelion his ID is also classified as an S ranked license. Meaning he can drive just about anything, on wheels and some things without. It doesn't matter the age, I mean think about it really if age mattered we would be having adults controlling these behemoths instead of children" answered Misato for Ritsuko.

"Well Ritsuko san, since you don't seem to be in the mood for a long tale I'll simplify it. I got the bike after finding it in an abandoned warehouse across town. As for how I know to drive it, think of it this way it's not all that different than EVA. Just a little tweak here and a little change there and voila you can ride a motorcycle without any problems" said Shinji calmly through the comm.

"I'll buy that, but it was reckless of you to arrive like you did especially with Rei on the back" said Ritsuko with her eye twitching.

"What, you mean sliding fifteen feet after driving it at roughly 250 miles an hour (The engine on this thing is seriously modified to allow this kind of speed) isn't safe" said Shinji sarcastically making Rei laugh. This stopped everyone dead in their tracks, not even a thought crossed their mind.

"She laughed. But she never laughs. She never shows any emotion at all. RUN its THE APOCYLIPSE" shouted Shigeru running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"He is right, that is obviously an imposter; raise the pressure on the LCL. Do it for both pilots, we'll find out who they really are and where they are keeping the real pilots" ordered Gendo smirking.

"Commands are being rejected, nothing is getting through" said Aoba as he typed furiously at his keyboard.

"Well, well, well it looks like the EVA don't like you trying to control them. It really doesn't surprise me though" said Shinji with a smirk at his father.

"Explain now" said Gendo.

"Yui Ikari and Naoko Akagi" said Shinji making Gendo shut up and pale.

"What do you mean Shinji? Why did you say yours and Ritsukos' mothers' names" asked Maya curiously.

"All in due time Maya san, all in due time" said Shinji cryptically.

"No you tell us everything now. I'm tired of all this 'later' and 'in due time' bull shit. For once just give us a straight answer" said Misato irritably scowling at Shinji through the monitor.

"The reason I'm being so cryptic is because you aren't ready to hear what I have to say. Nor are you ready to learn of why I have such knowledge. Maybe by the 14th angel you'll be ready, but right now it's just too much for you" said Shinji in a tone that said the matter was closed. It shut everyone up in an instant, reminding them all of their fathers with the tone.

"Alright, but you better tell us by the 14th angel" said Misato angrily.

"You will be told when you are ready, and not before. If it so happens to be before that time so be it. But if you're not ready than I won't tell you" said Shinji.

"Alright enough banter you two, we need to get this sync test out of the way. Then you can argue all you want" said Ritsuko placatingly after noticing that Misato was about to speak again. She closed her mouth and just huffed pouting in a cute way.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(2 hours later Ritsukos' office)

"Ok Shinji, you and Rei owe me an explanation. I already know what you were talking about earlier, so I think I should at least be given some info" said Ritsuko in the privacy of her office.

"You do have more right to this information than the others at this point. I'll tell you if you tell me something" said Shinji smiling.

"What do you need" asked Ritsuko curious.

"Can you rig something in the Eva to let this play on the internal and external speakers" said Shinji holding up an IPod nano smirking.

"I can but why" asked Ritsuko curiously.

"Because I want to listen to some majorly kickass music while kicking angel ass" said Shinji the smirk on his face widening.

"How did you even get this? It looks like lost technology" asked Ritsuko as she inspected it noting quite a few scratches but a clear screen.

"It all ties in with what I'm about to tell you. All my knowledge comes straight from someone that actually lived through it. His name is Adam, better known to lilium as the first angel" said Shinji making Ritsuko pale.

"You me-me-met Adam" she asked stuttering.

"No Ritsuko, I didn't meet him" he said as she returned to normal color.

"I am him" said Shinji as she fell off her chair onto the ground trembling in fear.

"But how" she asked.

"Adam chose me. Based on who was being reincarnated as Lilith, and the person who could give her the affection she deserves. He chose me, and I am glad he did" said Shinji as he held Rei close smiling happily.

"So you don't intend to kill us all by uniting with Lilith" asked Ritsuko. This elicited a laugh from both Shinji and Rei. Their laughter turned into uncontrollable hysterics as they rolled around on the floor.

"Oh Ritsuko you crack me up" said Shinji once he finally got his laughter under control.

"What's so funny, the dead sea scrolls say that if Adam and Lilith reunite there will be an explosion of great magnitude and power" said Ritsuko with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's not right. You must have mistranslated the scrolls. They actually say there will be an explosion of great lust and passion" said Rei smiling.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing. So tell me, when it said great lust and passion did it mean" she began.

"Yes it did, and yes we did" said Shinji making Ritsuko blush a bright red.

"Geese you two are fourteen years old and you already had sex. I think you beat Kaji by about four years" said Ritsuko in astonishment.

"I have no Idea who Kaji is nor do I care. I'm just happy that I finally got her back" said Shinji.

"Ok, so you don't want to destroy humanity. Why do you want to kill the angels" asked Ritsuko.

"I have my reasons, it all started…" said Shinji as he went into the same long speech the original told Shinji.

"Wow. I never expected things to have been that way. You really went through a lot of shit, and all for the woman you loved" said Ritsuko stunned.

"I would do anything to help those I love" replied Shinji. Ritsuko bit her lower lip deep in thought, as she came to a decision that would in the long run benefit NERV much better than it was before.

"Shinji in ten days Misato and I are going to observe the JetAlone project. It's supposed to be a superior weapon to the EVAs' in the event of an angel attack. Gendo gave me a plan to sabotage it so NERV doesn't lose its funding. I think you can come up with a better plan than that, so I'm inviting you and Rei to join us as my guests. From there you show the superiority of EVA and take less chances of loss of life" said Ritsuko. Shinji just frowned thinking of what potentially dangerous plan his father came up with.

"I'm in. All I'll need is EVA unit one, the IPod dock installed, my plug suit, and a snazzy dress suit for the gathering" said Shinji smirking.

"Done, I'll send Maya with you two to go get some cloths for the unveiling, and some normal cloths for Rei" said Ritsuko happily.

"Thanks, your kindness is greatly appreciated" said Shinji as he and Rei left.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Ten days later at the JetAlone unveiling)

"JetAlone is the most sophisticated mechanized defense system available. The built in nuclear reactor is guaranteed to last for 150 days of constant movement. Are there any questions" asked the spokes person for JetAlone.

"Yes I have one" said Ritsuko as she stood up with a microphone in hand.

"Ah the famous Ritsuko Akagi, please what is your question" said the man.

"Is it truly a smart thing to use a nuclear reactor? It seems like a foolish idea considering the potential damage it could cause if destroyed. The angels prefer hand to hand combat and so far the only way to combat them seems to be on their terms" said Ritsuko.

"We think that even with the AT Field produced by the angels our product it superior. It's certainly better than a machine that can only run for five minutes without an external power source" said the man causing the crowd to laugh.

"I have to disagree" said Shinji standing up.

"Ah if it isn't the fabled third child, pilot to one of the Evas. Please enlighten us as to why you disagree" he replied with sarcasm making everyone laugh that much harder and Rei boil in rage.

"Alright. It doesn't matter if you have five minutes or five years, if you can't breach the AT Field right away you will lose. JetAlone will be ripped to pieces in under a minute if it were ever to face off against the angels" said Shinji smiling at the arrogant smirk on the man's face.

"I happen to disagree" said the man with a smirk.

"Alright, then you won't mind putting your money where your mouth is" said Shinji with a smirk of his own.

"Elaborate" said the man.

"I challenge you to a duel of the machines. Your JetAlone verses my unit 1. I will of course be piloting" said Shinji as he removed his suit to reveal he was already wearing his plug suit.

"Fine but any injuries will be on your head" said the man as he moved everyone to the observation deck to watch the spectacle.

"I hope you truly understand the magnitude of what you just signed yourself up to" said Shinji shaking his head.

"What" said the man.

"Simply put this battle will only end when one machine is left standing" said Shinji as he walked to unit 1.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Battlefield)

"Shinji I hope you're ready for this" said Misato from the observation deck.

"Don't worry, I was even nice enough to give them a little handicap" said Shinji with an evil smirk.

"What did you give them and why did you give it" asked Ritsuko curiously.

"I gave them a rifle to use, and I gave it to them to rub salt in the wound when I beat them bare handed" said Shinji with an even wider smirk.

"Cocky little bastard. That little statement will be the end of you" said the spokesman angrily.

"I think not" said Shinji as he plugged the IPod Nano into the dock.

"What was that" asked Misato curiously.

"Some long lost technology. I think we're in for a good show" said Ritsuko with a smirk of her own now.

"Begin" said the spokesman as he unveiled JetAlone. Suddenly they heard music begin playing. It was coming from unit 1. As soon as the lyrics started he charged forward dodging all the bullets being shot at it.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

Shinji jumped up and kicked the rifle out of JetAlones hand and then back handed him viciously.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

JetAlone tried to recover the rifle but it was too slow and unit 1 kicked it away before smashing its' knee into the shoulder joint of JetAlone crushing it.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong

Not giving any reprieve unit 1 picked up JetAlone and smashed its' fist right into it's' head.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

Hold on  
Hold on

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on  
Hold on

JetAlone just lay there motionless as unit 1 walked away without a single scratch on it.

"As I said if you can't breach the AT Field right away, you will fail. The angels will be much harder to defeat than myself and you couldn't even handle me. Thank you for allowing NERV to prove its superiority. We hope you will now assist us with our fight for the human race. This is Shinji Ikari and unit 1 signing off" said Shinji before he cut the comm. link.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hello my loyal fans. I apologize for the delay on the updates for my chapters. I have been having some technical problems that are still not 100% cleared. I hope you just enjoy the updates as they come. Please review or flame I don't care which ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
